


Sketches

by willowoak_walker



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short pieces from tumblr posts regarding the Hamilton/Burr relationship in different universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemy Labels AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tumblr user[cindymoon](http://cindymoon.tumblr.com/) proposed an AU where people have their enemy's name on their wrist.[ herowndeliverance](http://herowndeliverance.tumblr.com/) added "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"_

Burr almost hits him the moment he introduces himself. Just get it over with, right? End it then and there.   
But.  
But.  
The boy approached him, asked for him by name, and, as far as Burr’s ever heard, these things are reciprocal. So Burr sighs and turns to face him.   
“I’m getting nervous,” he says. Alexander Hamilton only wants to talk about Princeton. 

There is no way ‘Aaron Burr’ is the name on Hamilton’s wrist.


	2. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr user [Kayleerowena](http://kayleerowena.tumblr.com/) proposed and [drew art](http://kayleerowena.tumblr.com/post/136717382838/kayleerowena-winter-soldier-lams-au-discuss) for a lams Winter Soldier AU.  
> Here is the rediscovery of Hamilton's body.

Theodosia Burr stares into the ice for a long moment. Her breath fogs the surface. 

“Get Miss Hamilton,” she says, and her aid scurries obediently away. “So,” she breathes, “Here is the poetry.” She turns at the approaching footsteps. “Eliza,” she says, “We found something.” Eliza stares at the ice for a long moment.

“Yes,” she says, “That’s my father.”


End file.
